


Something In the Wind

by tamerofdarkstars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble Exchange, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, five drabbles five fandoms, i dunno it's like two am, most of these came out pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles for five different fandoms - Hetalia, Star Trek (Reboot), Supernatural, Hunger Games, and Homestuck - written as inspired by five songs. </p><p>---</p><p>Drabble exchange with volee_weva</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volee_weva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volee_weva/gifts).



> These were written as a bit of an exercise trying to write something other than Homestuck for once in my life, and as part of a drabble fic exchange with the lovely and talented volee_weva. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> \---  
> 1) Hetalia - Axis Powers inspired by Sally's Song (Nightmare before Christmas) by Amy Lee

He hadn’t gone to the wedding. He’d been invited, of course. A crisp, white invitation signed with handwriting both familiar and not, with a silk bow and decorated with music notes.

(The penmanship was much better, not that awful scrawl it had been, but his T’s were still crooked and the dots on his I’s landed just a little to the left.)

You are cordially invited to the upcoming nuptials of Roderich Edelstein and Elizaveta Hevedary, this coming Saturday, to be held in—

Lily had wanted to go. She’d been thrilled with the invitation and heartbroken when he’d expressly forbidden her attendance. In a rare display of discontentment, she’d vanished into her room and refused to come out for meals.

(He really did hate eating alone – too much time for memories better left untouched)

It wasn’t as though he was jealous—

(No, really.)

—but it was just the entire arrangement in general that bothered him. They… didn’t seem a good match. 

The night of the wedding came and went in a rare, drunken haze. Lily had been frightened – the next morning, head pounding and mouth sour, he could see the trepidation and hesitance in her eyes as she approached him, and he hated himself a little more.

Suddenly everything was war and picking sides and neutrality, staunchly refusing to get involved in the battle raging around him, but keeping an eye on the news, searching for one specific name every time the sides clashed.

(I’d stand by you if you asked.)

Austria-Hungary fell, and he tightened his lips and polished his guns.

(But you never ask.)


	2. Star Trek (Reboot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2) Star Trek (Reboot) inspired by Love Vigilantes by Iron and Wine

He’d been so eager too, all bouncing sunshine and smiles and that stupid precious accent that got thicker when he got excited, stumbling over his words as his hands moved and jumped in time with the story he was telling.

_I haf a family back home! Vould you like to see?_

The picture was worn and crumpled around the edges, and McCoy could tell that the young Ensign had taken it out and looked at it many times.

_They seem nice._

_They are! Zis is my mother, and my father, and here, she is my baby sister. She vould be much older now!_

 It was just so damned unfair.

  _I vill go and see them after this mission! I have been avay from home for too long, no?_

 Damn it, he’d barely hit twenty-one, and one stray phaser burst on that god forsaken fucking planet—

  _Wait a minute, how old are you?_

_Seventeen, sir!_

_Oh, good, he’s seventeen._

The bridge was silent and somber. Uhura had stark, obvious tear tracks on her cheeks. Jim was running himself into the ground working, Spock his silent bodyguard, his Vulcan composure keeping him from cracking. McCoy wanted to scream at them, scream and shout and stomp and curse, anything to break the damned silence, but one look at Sulu’s shut down expression stopped him in his tracks. After all, there was nothing to say. Not a single word could make this better.

_Enter authorization code nine-five-wictor-wictor-two!_

“Enter authorization code, seven-four-victor-victor-three.” The new voice was crisp and professional and McCoy wanted to scream.

_I zhink that family is very important, don’t you, doktor? And here, you are like my family! You and zhe Keptain, and Hikaru, and Nyota, and Meester Scott and even Meester Spock! I am so wery lucky!_


	3. Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3) Supernatural inspired by Fairytale by Alexander Rybak

Honestly, it was one of the most ridiculous things Sammy has ever said to him, and he’s known the kid his whole friggin’ life, ok, Sammy Winchester says some ridiculous things. But really? In love? With an angel? He’s gotta be friggin’ kidding. Loving an angel… it was like, just, crazy. Insane. Like falling in love with a fairy tale. 

Not to mention that Dean Winchester doesn’t fall in love. He can’t afford to, not with the way he lives. He can’t put anyone else in danger like that. But, let’s just imagine, just for a second, and this is hypothetical, thank you very much, that sure, Sammy’s right, and Dean is in love with Castiel, ye of the I-gripped-you-tight-and-raised-you-from-perdition-here-have-a-handprint persuasion. There wasn’t the slightest hope that Castiel would even remotely love him back. Dean wasn’t even sure that the angels had the same kind of love humans did and even if they did, and even if, again, HYPOTHETICAL IF, Dean was chest-achingly, head over heels, protectively, come-near-him-and-I’ll-fillet-you in love with the angel who’d laid claim to his soul, why would Castiel want a broken, useless human like him? Why would an all-powerful angel, soldier of the friggin’ army of God, settle for loving a human? Weren’t there rules about that?

Cas had definitely broken enough rules for him at this point, and Dean would be damned if he’d get that angel in any more trouble. So, assuming that Sammy was right (and really, chances are usually pretty good, if Dean’s being honest with himself, that Sam is right about something) and Dean was harboring a certain kind of fondness for their trench-coat wearing partner in crime… well, let’s just say that this was gonna be one fairy tale where not everyone lives happily ever after.


	4. Hunger Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4) The Hunger Games inspired by Reflection from Disney's Mulan

Her cheeks were still hollow, cheekbones sharp, though they were regaining some fullness now that she’d begun to eat again. Her skin looked sallow, her pale blonde hair dull, limp and thin, hanging by her ears in poker straight wisps. The scar on her forehead stood out stark against the overall paleness of her complexion, a grim and painful reminder that no amount of makeup could ever cover completely. Haymitch’s borrowed shirt was huge on her thin frame, drowning her and hiding any curves that still remained, making her look even smaller and highlighting with startling clarity just how thin she’d become. 

The woman in the mirror let out a choked sob, her fingers closing around the closest object – a heavy paperweight that was serving to hold down a collection of maps on his desk. The shattering of the mirror was a solid, heavy sound as the pieces of glass rained onto the thin carpet, the thin, ashen, broken woman vanishing into thousands of tiny pieces before her eyes. 

She stood alone, shaking and shivering with adrenaline and something else, a heavier panic that sat like lead in her chest, a panic that yes, her world really was ending, things were changing, everything was changing but at least she didn’t have to look at the woman in the mirror anymore because who was that, she’s not me, I don’t look like that, that broken, that scared, wrong, it’s wrong wrong wrong. She barely noticed the pain in her hand – it was the wetness that made her look down at her fingers, the scarlet of the blood the only spot of color on the woman who had once been the paramount of Capitol fashion. The girl covered in blood she thought hysterically, a desperate, high, humorless little laugh escaping her lips. The girl soaked in blood. She clenched her fist and the blood dripped to the carpet as Effie Trinket hung her head and began to cry.


	5. Homestuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5) Homestuck inspired by Pompeii by Bastille

He knew the rules. God Tiers were immortal except for one very important please-read-before-checking-i-agree-to-the-terms-and-conditions clause. But, really, if he thought about it, deep down inside, he’d always known it would come down to this. His friends were dying, some of them already long dead and drifting and others still fresh with the stench of blood, and he had the ability, the power, the chance, the duty, to stop it. To save them all. He would die in the process, yes, but hey, wasn’t that what heroes were for? He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and for that brief instant in time, he could almost pretend that he wasn’t about to do this – he could pretend that he was home, in his bedroom, and that Dad was downstairs making cake and he was looking for his arms. They’re probably in his chest, waiting to be retrieved. Damn, those things were hilarious.

Fear and panic tightened in his chest, clogging his throat, and for a second, he forgot how to breathe. Dave had always used to tease him about being an eternal optimist – but how exactly was he supposed to be optimistic about this? How could anyone?

He opened his eyes and stepped forward. 

“Hey, you! Big ugly green guy!”

It turned, eyes spinning crazily, flashing colors and spattered with colored blood. John spread his arms wide, like he was asking for a hug, and the wind whipped behind him, kicking up dust and mussing his hair. He set his jaw.

“Come and get me.”


End file.
